According to You, I am Beautiful
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Sherlock is feeling a bit down and thinks over his time with John. !A/N:! A quick O/S to express my love for the pairing! :) Contains...FLUFF. Hints at a possible romantic relationship at the end.


**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Sherlock.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY! *****NOTE***** I edited out some words of the lyrics. Meaning, no dresses, she, or anything pointing to females. I made it more maleXmale friendly I guess. Don't hate me.*****NOTE*******

**According to you**

**I'm stupid,**

**I'm useless,**

**I can't do anything right.**

**According to you**

**I'm difficult,**

**Hard to please,**

**Forever changing my mind.**

**I'm a mess,**

**Can't show up on time,**

**Even if it would save my life.**

**According to you.**

**According to you.**

John was doing it again. The, _sentiment _thing. This time it was a simple, 'you're amazing' and yet Sherlock couldn't seem to get over it. John always complimented his deductive abilities. He always found a reason to say something kind about Sherlock. So why was Sherlock so hung up about this time? Because John had said '_you're_', not '_that_'.

John seemed to be the only person Sherlock knew on a personal level, that truly believed with every fiber of his being, that Sherlock was an amazing person. That he wasn't some 'freak' or 'abnormality' that infected the world with his presence.

Sherlock knew that he was a very rude individual, to people's standards. He was honest though and it was much better to tell the truth than to hide behind a dull lie. What would lying do for him? How did lying make anything better? Generally, it did not. Lying tore apart marriages, relationships of all kinds, contracts, business deals, families and so many other trivial things. Lying was not who Sherlock was.

And yet everyone but John and to a much lesser extent, Mrs. Hudson, couldn't seem to understand that he was helping them and preparing them for the long run. Better that they knew ahead of time before something '_tragic_' happened.

And even when he was correct(which was all the time), they did not express gratitude for his taking time out of his day to help. They still resented him.

His obvious intelligence intimidated everyone but John. Though John did feel a little 'stupid' when in his presence, he didn't hate Sherlock for being the genius in their friendship. Instead, he was always flinging compliments about, unable to curb his tongue when it came to Sherlock.

He 'worried' for Sherlock. Pestered him to eat meals and sleep in order to remain healthy. Corrected him when he didn't understand when 'sentiment' was running a situation. Helped him understand why people weren't like _he_ was. Why they couldn't just accept the truth and move on accordingly.

**But according to him**

**I'm beautiful,**

**Incredible,**

**He can't get me out of his head.**

**According to him**

**I'm funny,**

**Irresistible,**

**Everything he ever wanted.**

**Everything is opposite,**

**I don't feel like stopping it,**

**So baby tell me what I got to lose.**

**He's into me for everything I'm not,**

**According to you.**

John was easily the most influential person in Sherlock's life. He cared, something that Sherlock had a difficult time understanding, but he knew it was a good thing. John defended him when Anderson and Donovan over stepped their limited boundaries and had no problem with killing an old man to save Sherlock's life, even after only knowing him for a day.

John thought Sherlock was deserving of 'friendship'. John was Sherlock's only friend. Mrs. Hudson was more of a grandmother figure in his life, she did not count.

Though he was annoying and had the strangest of hobbies, John did not judge him like everyone else did. John accepted his 'weird' quirks.

John ever point blank told him that he wouldn't trade him for another flatmate. That everyone else was too simple or boring and he'd become so used to Sherlock's routine, he didn't want to lose what they had.

_What they had_.

**According to you**

**I'm boring,**

**I'm moody,**

**You can't take me any place.**

**According to you**

**I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.**

John, _oh_ John was a saint. Accepting and cheerful. Always standing beside Sherlock no matter what ridiculous situations the consulting detective dragged him into.

He was always there, a pillar of neverending support, ready to help if need be. And the need was an often thing.

Though he didn't understand all of Sherlock's comments, he displayed belief that Sherlock knew what he was talking about. He did not argue and try to usurp Sherlock's hypothesis, theory or deduction for the cases they did, though he did ask of Sherlock could be a little kinder when relaying what he'd deduced.

John made an effort to understand him. More than even Mycroft even bothered to do.

John, an ex-Captain from the British military, who had living alone in a small cramped apartment, living solely off his small pension, denied a large sum of money from Mycroft all for Sherlock's sake. Though Sherlock had joked about sharing the money if he had accepted, he was happy inside. Someone wasn't willing to be cowed by the '_British Government_'. Someone was willing to risk the ire of an obviously powerful man all for the sake of Sherlock's feelings and privacy.

He felt warm inside.

John always made him feel warm inside. The second time Sherlock had deduced John's life to him, John's word was, '_extraordinary_'. He didn't tell Sherlock to 'piss off' like almost everyone else had. He then proceeded to compliment Sherlock every time he opened his mouth because he thought that Sherlock's deductions were 'amazing', 'fantastic' and best of all, 'extraordinary'.

John didn't hold back when paying compliments where compliments were due. Even when Sherlock felt that they weren't due, John still did it. And Sherlock enjoyed having such. A personal cheerleader on his side always.

The warmth became a usual thing and though he didn't understand much, he was able to ascertain that it was joy and contentment.

**Joy-** A feeling of great pleasure and happiness.

**Contentment-** A state of happiness and satisfaction.

**I need to feel appreciated,**

**Like I'm not hated. **

**Why can't you see me through his eyes?**

**It's too bad you're making me decide.**

Honestly, Sherlock liked having John around. Why couldn't people be accepting like John? Be more like John in general? He'd be able to tolerate people much better that way.

**But according to him**

**I'm beautiful,**

**Incredible,**

**He can't get me out of his head.**

**According to him**

**I'm funny,**

**Irresistible,**

**Everything he ever wanted.**

**Everything is opposite,**

**I don't feel like stopping it,**

**Baby tell me what I got to lose.**

**He's into me for everything I'm not,**

**According to you.**

Sherlock knew that these feelings of 'joy' and 'contentment' were growing into something more. Something beyond what he had ever felt before. It was because of John, of course.

Always because of John.

He found himself doing things to try and see John smile. _He made tea_, shocking the doctor beyond measure. He then continued to make tea for them every morning, because it made John smile at him.

He began to say 'please' and 'thank you' at what he knew were the appropriate moments. He only did this with John of course and sometimes to Mrs. Hudson. John was special though.

Why?

Because John thought he was 'amazing'.

**Every day is so wonderful**

**Then suddenly it's hard to breathe.**

**Now and then I get insecure**

**From all the pain, I'm so ashamed.**

Very rarely did Sherlock ever feel unworthy. Words from simpletones like Anderson and Donovan didn't phase him in the least. They were microscopic protozoan that weren't fit for even the bottom of his oldest pair of shoes. Not even John's most disgusting pink turtleneck jumper with the little bobble things dangling off it.

Sherlock wasn't one to let his emotions except maybe smugness and humor at the stupidity surrounding him, escape. It was only on a rare occasion that he was reminded of how much different he was than the 'ordinary' people in the world and guilt would gnaw at him, because he knew that by being himself, he tended to make things difficult for John. He didn't like making things impossible for John.

But John was a real trooper. He stuck everything out without much complaint. He didn't demand that Sherlock change himself just to make John or everybody else more comfortable. He didn't ask for the impossible.

Because John liked Sherlock the way he was and wouldn't change him for anything.

And it was for reasons like that, that made Sherlock sometimes feel inadequate as a flatmate. Like he could be so much better to John.

Sherlock had never felt like this before.

Sherlock was a 'freak' to the rest of the world, but not to John.

The warm feeling was a common occurrence now. John's smiles were another thing he'd gotten used to. The praise that never ceased. The 'caring' that was becoming familiar to him.

Sherlock always had confidence in his abilities to _see _and to _deduce_. He knew he could read people easily. He knew he was brilliant. However, he also knew the he was inexperienced with things such as, 'emotions'. He didn't understand them or why people let themselves be ruled by such(what seemed at the time) _trivial _things.

Sometimes Sherlock wished he could be normal for a day, just to see how John would react. Just to see if maybe it was more fulfilling being someone he wasn't.

He proposed a question to John. Did he prefer Sherlock as himself or did he think Sherlock would be more manageable and pleasant to work with if he was just like Lestrade, or Mrs. Hudson or even John himself?

Violent denial and questions about if he'd gotten back on the drug path, were his answers. John looked so offended and vehement as he tried to reassure Sherlock that he was fine the way he was.

The warm feeling bloomed even more.

'_I don't want you to be anythign but yourself_,'. John's words. Sherlock felt a heat in his cheeks, for the first time since his early childhood. He had flushed under John's scrutiny.

'_You are the most amazing person I have ever met and anyone who can't accept you for who you are, can go piss off_!'.

John knew how to make him feel better.

Sherlock was spoiled on John's praise.

**I am beautiful no matter what they say**

**Words can't bring me down, no**

**I am beautiful in every single way**

**Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no**

**So don't you bring me down today.**

John was currently smiling at him as they ran, trying to catch up to the fleeing fool ahead of them.

The excitement of the chase.

The fun that they both felt even through the possible danger. Sherlock wouldn't trade it for anything.

The killer was captured by a nice combination maneuver between Sherlock and John and both men stood there over his unconscious form, grinning like idiots and huffing for air.

"That was brilliant. _You_...are brilliant."

Sherlock once again flushed and nodded accordingly. "Thank you, John."

Said man grinned wider. "I'll call Lestrade."

While John busied himself with frivolous niceties, Sherlock stared at the downed man and huffed a small laugh.

He could do this forever, so long as John was a part of the chase.

A few minutes of waiting, some giggling and a moment to give a statement and Sherlock and John were home free.

The cab ride was calm and John's good natured humming filled the silence.

The two looked at one another again and smiled.

Sherlock wouldn't trade these moments for anything. Because John was his future. John was his only friend. And John though he was 'amazing'.

**But according to him**

**I'm beautiful,**

**Incredible,**

**He can't get me out of his head.**

**According to him**

**I'm funny,**

**Irresistible,**

**Everything he ever wanted.**

**Everything is opposite,**

**I don't feel like stopping it,**

**Baby tell me what I got to lose.**

**He's into me for everything I'm not,**

**According to you.**

**A/N: Done! I don't own the song 'Beautiful' by Christina Aguilera nor the song 'According to You' by Orianthi.**

**Check out my other stories! I do a lot of Harry Potter and all of them are doing really well. ;)**

**See ya! :D**


End file.
